cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KockaAdmiralac
Welcome to my talk page You can leave me a message below, and I'll probably reply as soon as possible ---- The downside of notifs *gets a "New messages" notif for Cave Story Wiki* Me: Oh that's probably KockaAdmiralac bugging me to delete all those files, etc. etc. *sees no new messages* Me: What the- *views talk page history* Me: Those darn minor edits. -_- - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:20, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oh whooops, I forgot editing a talkpage triggers a person's notifs :P :I first started editing on a wiki with Message Walls so I always mess up using talkpages :Wait... that means I triggered notifs of all the people... oh damn : -- Cube-shaped 07:24, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Location infobox So I was checking out Last Cave and holy crud, that infobox looks really good. I was wondering if the width could be adjusted, though; it's a little too wide for me. Additionally, is it possible for the tabs with "New" and "Hidden" to be centred? Haven't played around with the portable infobox myself, but I looked through the help page and didn't see anything (maybe I didn't read hard enough :P). - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 02:03, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Consistency agenda regarding infobox templates I wasn't sure whether to start a forum thread on this or not, since I do feel as though other users have a say in these sorts of questions, but you are the only active user here, currently. So I went to review some of the Locations pages, and I have to say it again, the new infobox looks great. I tried using it on some of my own wikis, but I couldn't figure out how to format the header properly. There were a few more things I was wondering about or wanted to address: Anywho, it's getting late, so I didn't have time to fully look at all the locations pages yet. Hopefully soon, I will do that. Also, I thought of some issues that could be addressed in the policy/manual of style, such as how this wiki should handle spoiler content and such. My wiki put all spoiler content within collapsible templates and stuff, but I've seen other wikis not mark spoilers at all and just have a warning on their front page. That is kind of what I did, but I also have the spoiler collapsible templates too, so, hmm.... - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 08:56, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ---- (maybe it's better to respond with hr-s instead of indents) About the image in the infobox, I think we should have the screenshot of the area instead of the whole map. For example, what I did in the Egg Corridor and Egg Corridor? pages is that I put the maps in a scrollable div element instead of in infobox because the infobox would be huge if I did that. I just now moved the image from the infobox to the gallery and image from the gallery to the infobox on the First Cave page, so I guess that shouldn't be a problem anymore. However, because Maps are deprecated doesn't mean they are unusable. It's just that nobody cares enough to update them. For example, we have maps on the Mimiga Village and First Cave pages but, can you try creating maps for Egg Corridor and Egg Corridor? too? I'm pretty sure it won't work, but if it does then I agree we can use the Maps feature to show maps of areas. Having Cave Story+ screenshots would be very nice, we could have Cave Story+ screenshots in the infobox and other screenshots in the gallery below (noticed how I added a gallery that shows all sublocations instead of adding the images right next to the sublocations?) like Cthulhu's Abode o.png | Cthulhu's Abode in the original version of Cave Story Cthulhu's Abode r.png | Cthulhu's Abode in Cave Story+ Egg No. 00 o.png | Egg No. 00 in the original version of Cave Story Egg No. 00 r.png | Egg No. 00 in Cave Story+ or something similar. However, I do not own Cave Story+ and I kinda don't want to pirate it, so if you can take proper screenshots and own Cave Story+, no problem. Also, I think we should have a screenshot policy, because I've been fixing a bunch of screenshots. Basically, our screenshots included the HUD and Quote, so I "cleaned" them now not to include them, because those screenshots are supposed to show the locations, not to show Quote and the HUD. I also made them 640x480px because that's around optimal resolution for a screenshot IMO. Now, if the new Cave Story+ screenshots would contain Quote or HUD, or be too big/small, I would disagree with adding them into the infoboxes. I see what you mean, I really should fix the template. I basically ripped it out of the old infobox without changing much stuff and it looks awful, but at least it works :D I think it's also not very portable, considering the look of Cave|useskin=mercury}} this and similar pages, so I'll consider changing it somehow. About spoilers, in Undertale Wiki we had a template until we recently added a spoiler warning in the sidebar and botted the removal of the spoiler template (an old discussion is here). The warning is dismissable and once you dismiss it it won't appear ever again. I personally dislike the SpoilerAlert script that we currently have on the wiki, because it's very very very on-the-nose. Besides, it's only on one page... Oh, also, I see you were changing imports in the Common.js, so I wonder, can you move the imports from Dev Wiki to MediaWiki:ImportJS? Because that makes the code in it cleaner and ImportJS doesn't require Staff approval to work. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 21:40, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Yooo So I happened to scroll down the main page only to realise that since the Hazards category is deleted, we'll probably need something to replace that category link on the "Other categories" module. I'm assuming that once we finalise the "Objects"/"Mechanics" category, that will take the place of this one, is that right? Also, because the "Characters" heading has a link to the characters category, it would probably make sense to have the "Other categories" link somewhere as well. Would it be better to link to Category:Content or to with the Category namespace selected? Or is it better to just leave it unlinked? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 08:11, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, :For Hazards category, I think it should now get linked to the Objects/Mechanics category, and we can probably leave the same image. :For Other categories, linking to or might be a bit confusing for new users, so I guess Category:Content is a kinda better choice. :Cheers!-- Cube-shaped 13:28, July 22, 2016 (UTC) MediaWiki:Custom username colour lol COLOURS Do you happen to know how to change the "Show changes" module? Right now, since the wiki uses the dark theme, it's using bright coloured text against bright coloured backgrounds. My eyes ;_;. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:38, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Item infobox parameter add A thought just occurred to me about Template:Infobox item/new. Should it include a parameter for the depiction of the item before it is obtained; ie. contained inside a chest, sparkles, directly from a character, etc.? Perhaps we can also replace the 3D images with a screenshot of the item's actual location, as there don't seem to be 3D concept images for all items. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 10:34, September 26, 2016 (UTC) : Do you mean like a "collection" parameter with similar contents as the collection section? As for the screenshots, I don't see why not but concept images look kinda cleaner. If you could find those screenshots it would be cool though. -- Cube-shaped 14:55, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Mouse-over text & Manual of Style Do you think it might be a good idea to add mouse-over text to the "Music" field of location infoboxes to clarify which track plays in which location? E.g. like this for the Labyrinth page: : Or this for Arthur's House: : Also, does this wiki have a Manual of Style? I looked and couldn't find one anywhere. Apologies for the possibly dumb / inappropriate questions, since I'm not exactly a regular here... Bluebully (talk) 21:04, November 20, 2017 (UTC) : Hey, Your questions are fine :) : I think that would be a good idea, though not exactly mobile-friendly. I mean, it won't hurt anybody viewing the page through the mobile skin, but do you think we could come up with a better solution than that? : Project:Manual of Style is a work in progress. I have an idea of how standard sectioning for certain standardized pages would look like, but since I haven't done page standardization for a long time now I would just refer to how standardized pages look like currently and take that as a standard (standardized pages are character, location and item pages). : Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 21:17, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick reply. I'd forgotten that mouse-over text doesn't work well on the mobile skin. Unfortunately, I don't really have any other ideas, except for maybe something like this: ::Jenka 1 I, B, H, Shop ::This is sort of based on something I've been planning to implement on my main wiki. The problem is that it would probably take up too much space, especially for things like the Arthur's House tracks. I don't even know if that would work on mobile... Just thinking out loud here, I guess. Your Manual of Style project looks pretty good, by the way. Bluebully (talk) 21:37, November 20, 2017 (UTC) RE: Quotes from the original version of Cave Story At first, I was going to say no, because the wiki is an English wiki, so it would only make sense to keep it to the two most well known English translations - especially since one of them is deemed "official". That being said, we do have each character and enemy's original Japanese names on the mainspace articles, so I guess it couldn't hurt to have the original Japanese text as well, as an extra tab after the two English translations. It would just be kind of a pain to sift through them all, and I'm not sure if it's worth it. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 10:26, January 23, 2018 (UTC) File deletion How do I delete a page? I posted a image for a Mesa from Cave Story+ (https://cavestory.wikia.com/wiki/File:MesaRemastered.png) to fix the Mesa page, but I realized I could just update the broken link (Mesa_r) by adding an image. Thanks in advance! Ethovoid (talk) 18:56, August 17, 2018 (UTC)ethovoid thonk I feel like I haven't left a message in a while. :P Just passing by and saw your userpage, and I got curious: is there really a lot more work to do around here? I mean, it seems like you've done a huge chunk of it already, and often times, I'm not really sure what some of the direction is for this wiki? Ohhh I suppose there's still the manual of style, not to mention the Switch related content, perhaps. Well it's not like there's ever a shortage of things to do anywhere on Wikia, lol. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:04, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Navboxes deletion Stumbled across it by chance when I randomly decided to check the wiki, lol... Are you sure it's not too overwhelming for the visitor to see a giant stack of collapsible navbox templates at the end of a page? That's why that template was there in the first place. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 10:31, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself! Hey KockaAdmiralac! I'm Emptylord, and I'm part of a new team over at Fandom who are tasked with supporting communities, such as Cave Story Wiki. I'm here to help your community, and I'm a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you have any questions relating to your wiki—whether it's code-related, policy related, or otherwise—I'm your first point of contact, and your own personal liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. Emptylord (talk) 04:13, May 24, 2019 (UTC) RE: Infobox artwork My one concern would be regarding the availability of the artwork. Do all characters, enemies, etc. have 3D art available? I see concerns about accuracy and one of them being the "official" art, though aren't both of the versions argued also official? I do also notice that the 3D art as seen here has a white background and is JPEG as opposed to the other picture's PNG and transparent background. Personally, I think because of that, it might make more sense to go with the + art, although I do notice there might be inconsistencies with other character pages like Quote vs. King, etc. In the end, if all the images look consistent (eg. they all are PNG, have transparent backgrounds), then I really don't mind either way. It might even be worth putting both of them in the infobox in some way - that or maybe a gallery/category that people can look at the full extent of the character's designs for. This could also be a community wide discussion as it seems like the people involved have their own preferences. Too bad the forums aren't available anymore, rip. Maybe a blog post will be better? :P - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 21:25, February 15, 2020 (UTC)